Question: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 5$ and $a = 1$. $6$ $b$ $^2 + 3$ $a$ $ + 4$
Substitute $5$ for ${b}$ and $1$ for ${a}$ $ = 6{(5)}^2 + 3{(1)} + 4 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 6(25) + 3{(1)} + 4 $ $ = 150 + 3 + 4 $ $ = 157$